


of patience and control (or the lack thereof)

by captivefairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Explicit Smut, M/M, One Night Stand, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivefairy/pseuds/captivefairy
Summary: jihoon just got rejected and he drowns himself in alcohol to forget. thankfully there's a more satisfying distraction in the dance floor and jihoon knows how he wants his night to end.





	of patience and control (or the lack thereof)

Jihoon slouched on the counter of a bar, sipping on an alcoholic drink he didn’t remember the name of as he tried to wilt himself away into the shadows. It had been a Bad Day for Jihoon. His longtime crush had rejected him when he’d finally found the courage to confess earlier that afternoon, and it had shattered his heart into a million pieces. 

With lidded eyes, Jihoon scanned the small room. If he could find a distraction, it could make him feel a lot better. For a moment at least.

He downed the rest of his drink and flagged the bartender for another, rolling up the sleeves of his black buttoned down shirt. As he sipped on the second— or was it the third?— drink of the night, his attention was caught by someone dancing extremely well on the dance floor. 

Curious, Jihoon spun in his chair to better assess the guy. He was around Jihoon’s height, slim but built with toned muscles in the right places, and piercings in his ears. They made brief eye contact as the crowd parted in time with the music of the live band— shitty emo music, but it wasn’t why he frequented the establishment. The real reason was for sights like the one before him...

Jihoon smirked to himself and gulped down the cold liquid from his glass.

“Hold my tab,” He motioned to the bartender, who waved him off with a huff.

Jihoon didn’t go for the guy right away. Moving towards the opposite wall, Jihoon swayed his hips in time with the beat, making sure to pop the collar of his shirt open and reveal more of his neck and collarbone. He raised his hands just enough to have his shirt rise up, allowing skin to peek out over his low rise jeans. Subtly turning to look across the room, Jihoon saw those sharp eyes watching him, tracking his every move, before flicking away to someone in front of him.

Smirking, Jihoon continued dancing on his own, enjoying the way his body warmed from the drinks. He turned his back to where he knew the guy was, staying just out of sight for a moment. This was all part of the game. Jihoon wanted to see if he would come to him first.

Within minutes, a hard body pressed up against him, hands instantly on his hips and thumbs sliding over the bare skin exposed there. Jihoon arched his back, noticing it was indeed the dark-haired hottie he was eyeing. Smirking, Jihoon allowed the man to dance with him a bit, noticing that his assessment of him being a great dancer was right. He moved like his hips had no bones, all smooth rolls matching perfectly with the beat. 

Jihoon wasn’t too shabby himself and together they looked like they were dirty dancing on the dance floor with the amount of grinding and groping they were doing. When he felt the man’s fingers hooking into the belt loops of his pants, hands dangerously close to the tent forming in Jihoon’s jeans, a shudder of want rushed through him and Jihoon made to teasingly slide away. But the hands tightened their grip on him and pulled him back against the man’s chest. Jihoon almost moaned. So those biceps weren’t just for show.  

“Meet me in the back.” The voice was low and deep and fucking  _ hot _ . Just what Jihoon needed. 

~

The moment Jihoon stepped out into the alley behind the club, his arm was grabbed and he found himself slammed against a brick wall. The dark haired man had instantly pinned him into place. Before Jihoon knew it, full lips pressed harshly against his, biting his lower lip and making Jihoon gasp. 

Jihoon pushed against the strong chest at first, but then splayed out his palms upon feeling the tense muscles underneath the thin shirt. Using the opening to his advantage, the other man slid his tongue inside his mouth, circling it around Jihoon’s. Deeply turned on, Jihoon wound his arms around the taller male’s shoulders and pulled him closer, opening his mouth wider under him. Their tongues danced and battled each other for dominance, Jihoon disgruntled to find that he was putty under the man’s attacks but honestly, he didn’t dislike it. 

With a moan building up in his throat, Jihoon felt a hand sliding down his side, making him shiver before it rested on his hip. The guy seemed to really like the exposed skin there as he kept on squeezing and kneading it, pressing Jihoon flush against him like he couldn't get enough. 

Jihoon was the same as he pulled away for a moment to breathe. But the guy didn’t stop. He grazed his teeth down Jihoon’s jawline, leaving wet kisses around his neck before sucking on the skin roughly. Shivering in response, Jihoon whimpered when the dark haired man licked his Adam’s apple before working on a sharp collarbone, biting into it to leave a mark there. He could feel the other’s bulge against his thigh and Jihoon rolled his hips, rubbing their groins together. He was more than satisfied to hear the groan fall from the guy’s lips as it vibrated against him. 

Too distracted as he was by the new sensation, Jihoon yelped when he was suddenly lifted onto the man’s hips, legs instinctively wrapping around a trim waist as he was raised up against the wall further. When he realized what happened, Jihoon did actually moan this time.  _ God _ , did he love strong men. 

Oblivious to Jihoon’s thoughts, the other male lifted Jihoon’s shirt up impatiently and sucked on a pink nipple whilst grinding his hips against Jihoon’s. 

“ _ Ah _ , ah!” Jihoon arched his back as he pushed his hips down to match the rhythm, a burning feeling building up in his core. His whole body was flushed, sweat beginning to coat his skin but he didn’t care about the sticky clothes if he could get that hard body pressed against him even more. 

Knowing the guy had a good hold of him, Jihoon let his hands explore down his partner’s chest, feeling the lines of strong muscles along his abdomen. His patience dwindled and he tugged on the guy’s pants. However, the man was too busy just biting and sucking harder on Jihoon’s neck, making him cry out and grind against him harder, distracting him from his task. 

Jihoon rolled as hard as he could against the large bulge, undoing his belt free in the process. 

“Here?” The guy sounded a little surprised. Jihoon couldn’t help letting out a small, excited laugh. 

“What, you have a problem with that? You scared of getting caught fucking in an alley?” As he spoke, Jihoon flipped open the buttons of the guy’s pants and raised his shirt to claw up those fine-ass abs. He felt the man's body shudder against him for a second before he placed more weight on Jihoon.  

“Woojin.” Teeth rolled on his earlobe and Jihoon groaned loudly at the contact, rewarding the action with fingers digging into the guy’s heated skin even more. 

“What?” 

“That’s my name if you need something to scream with.” Jihoon could feel the smirk in his tone as Woojin spoke, lips sliding down Jihoon’s jawline, pulling and biting at the skin there. Jihoon was sure his neck was a canvas of bites and hickeys by now but he didn’t give a shit. It felt too good to stop. 

“Jihoon...” He panted, “So, we gonna do this or what, Woojin ?” 

The guy grunted and moved a hand not supporting Jihoon to fumble with his belt. Jihoon leaned his head back and arched his hips forward for easier access, the cold air hitting his exposed stomach. 

The belt was undone and Woojin’s teeth were on his neck once more, biting hard and pulling cries out of Jihoon. He imagined what would happen if word spread about his hickeys in work and his crush would hear about it, maybe getting jealous in the process. Jihoon wanted to laugh, but he was too caught up moaning to think too much of anything outside of the moment. 

He suddenly let out a yelp, his tough demeanor leaving him as Woojin released his hips. Back on two legs again, Jihoon was about to snap but he was forced to face the wall before he could, cheek almost scratching against the brick. He hissed, pushing back but a rough hand shoved his shoulders and forced him down. 

“Fuck, be more gentle, dammit...” Jihoon grouched.

He felt Woojin behind him, crotch rubbing against his ass as he slid a tongue up Jihoon’s neck and into his ear. Jihoon moaned and leaned into the wall before grinding back on the guy’s clothed erection, eager for more contact, more friction. 

“Sorry, didn’t think you'd be so fragile since you wanted this so much.” He could hear the tease in his voice and Jihoon only shot him a glare over his shoulder before he bent himself over the wall, his arms outstretched. 

Woojin immediately took the hint. He dropped Jihoon’s pants just below the curve of his ass and bunched his shirt up at the small of his back. Like this, Jihoon could feel heat creep up over his neck and shoulders at his exposed backside but he couldn’t back out now, especially when his catch was more than a little delicious tonight. Jihoon moaned as hands caressed the flesh of his rear, spreading the cheeks wide apart to trail a finger down. Arching his back as much as he could to encourage the contact, Jihoon already felt the burn building up inside him, exciting him further. 

“Nice ass.” Woojin complimented. Jihoon felt a hand slide down one of his ass cheeks and squeeze. 

“And are you just going to keep staring at it or…?” Jihoon wiggled his ass temptingly, and he gasped when fingers dug into his hips.  

Soon, there was a rustle of clothes shifting behind him and then the sound of paper tearing. “You're lucky I brought lube and condoms with me.” 

He laughed, “What, so you can fuck anyone anytime you want? What kind of guy are you?” Jihoon grinned cheekily at him over his shoulder but a rub against his entrance made him shiver and gasp loudly. 

“The kind who’s ready to fuck pretty things like you.” Woojin was slow as he inched a finger inside him, pushing past the ring of muscle to circle around his clenching walls. Jihoon ignored the weird feeling of intrusion and concentrated instead on the sensation of two fingers pumping into him now. They spread wide inside him, scissoring and stretching his hole to its limits and Jihoon’s hips couldn't help but rock back into them. The burn left a tingling feeling shooting through him and Jihoon gasped when the fingers curled and hooked against his sensitive walls. 

“S-Stop, just fucking do it already.” He spread his legs wider and lifted his hips up. Exposing himself as much as he could, Jihoon jutted his ass out to the taller male. 

“So impatient already.” Woojin remarked, as he continued fingering Jihoon with three digits now. Jihoon allowed lewd sounds from the back of this throat to release, and began fucking himself on the long fingers inside him to show his eagerness. Woojin responded with a groan of his own and kneaded one cheek hard. 

“ _ Woojin _ — goddammit...” Jihoon whined, clenching his inner muscles tighter when the fingers wouldn’t leave. 

After what felt like the longest time he'd ever been prepared, there was a short moment when Woojin rolled the condom on him before Jihoon felt something hard rubbing against his entrance. Gasping, Jihoon tensed up as Woojin pushed himself in slowly, feeding his cock into Jihoon’s ass until he was fully inside. Jihoon cried out at the painful stretch but thankfully, Woojin kept himself still to give Jihoon enough time to adjust after sliding in as far as he could. 

“Heh, you’re trembling.” Woojin’s firm grip on his hips tightened, a smirk evident from his tone. Jihoon could feel him move slowly back out before pushing all the way in, pacing his movements as his length rubbed against Jihoon’s walls. 

“You slammed me against a fucking wall. What did you expe—  _ ah _ !” Jihoon’s words died in his throat as Woojin pushed inside deep. Rough hands rubbed his ass cheeks and he groaned, using the wall as leverage to meet the guy’s hips with each thrust. The rhythm picked up and Woojin uttered a few words under his breath before Jihoon felt his body lean over him. Jihoon yelped as his head was abruptly pulled back by a harsh grip on his hair. 

“What are you  _ mff _ —!” Woojin, being slightly taller, was able to continue thrusting while invading Jihoon’s mouth with his own, sucking on his tongue and biting down on his lips hard enough to draw blood. Jihoon relished the pain, and his shouts echoed and were swallowed into Woojin’s mouth. They stayed like that as they kept up the rhythm, Jihoon getting closer and closer to release. He moved to touch himself, moaning when his warm hand enveloped his dripping cock but Woojin grabbed his hand and pulled it away. 

Jihoon whined in protest until Woojin took it upon himself to wrap his own hand around Jihoon and stroked it quickly. At the same time, their hips snapped together faster and faster, the obscene sounds of their voices filling the silence in the alley. 

Jihoon’s ass slapped against the man’s thighs with every thrust, feeling his flesh starting to warm at the friction. Woojin pulled away from their kiss and before Jihoon could beg him to come back, a hand smacked down on one of his ass cheeks.  _ Hard. _ Jihoon bucked up and grunted in wordless pain, torn between wanting more and feeling that hand stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

“Fuckin hell – d-don’t stop, ah , or I will...punch you.” Jihoon growled as he grasped at the wall for support, his knees growing weak from the onslaught to his prostate. 

The guy only responded by resuming their rough kiss, one hand pulling at Jihoon’s hair while the other stroked him. They gasped into each other’s mouths, tongues rolling and sliding around each other in between breaths, and Jihoon couldn't care about how sloppy it was. This was exactly what he needed, this feeling of getting wrecked and letting go, of not giving a shit. 

Woojin’s pace quickened and he pulled back, lifting one of Jihoon’s legs and hooking it over his elbow. Jihoon reacted quickly, leaning sideways against the wall and using the leverage to connect them deeper than before. 

“Sh-shit!” Woojin shouted out, digging his nails into Jihoon’s thighs as he leaned forward. Jihoon could feel every hot breath brushing against his ear as this new position allowed Woojin to drive deeper inside him, pounding into him for all he was worth. He was jolted back against the wall with every erratic thrust, heat clouding his mind and body. The warmth inside Jihoon’s gut pooled quicker than before, coiling tighter and building with pressure. 

“Fuuuck,  _ ah! _ ” Jihoon spoke through gritted teeth, biting his swollen lips as he came hard. He arched, driving as hard as he could into the cock throbbing against his walls. His vision whitened, ass clenching down on the hot length buried deep inside him. 

Woojin cried out something incoherent as he followed after Jihoon’s release. He ground his hips as deeply as he could, still thrusting into the spasming channel to chase after his climax before slowing down. 

Jihoon’s chest rapidly rose and fell, panting from the mind-blowing exertion. He relaxed against the wall as lips tickled his neck, a tongue licking at the perspiration sliding down his skin. Jihoon shivered at the feeling, mind hazy in the afterglow. 

“My place is nearby. Come over.” Woojin’s voice rumbled lowly against his heated flesh. There was no implication of what he intended aside from the teeth softly sinking into his skin near his shoulder. 

Jihoon arched his back, lowering his leg and pulling away to the guy’s displeasure. He turned to face him with a hesitant look in his eye.  

“I don’t do homes.” 

“What?” 

“You could be some crazy serial killer or some shit.” Jihoon began to pull himself together, but was interrupted by a hand pushing his shoulder against the wall. Again. Lips pressed persistently against his, a slick tongue invading his mouth for a moment before teeth bit down on Jihoon’s bottom lip. He sucked on it so hard, Jihoon’s groan vibrated between them, pulling back as far as he could and releasing the dark flesh with a light  _ pop _ . 

“Get over yourself. You want more or what?” A dark eyebrow arched above Woojin’s sweaty face. 

Jihoon narrowed his eyes and finished zipping up. His ass was still throbbing from getting fucked so hard.  _ So good _ . He thought about the odds of finding someone else as hot and skilled again anytime soon. 

“Fine.” 

~

Woojin couldn't hide the smug expression on his face as he watched Jihoon limping on the way to his apartment. The smaller male wouldn't accept any help from him so Woojin led the way ahead while he listened to Jihoon’s occasional grunts and curses from behind. 

“Not too fast, jerk!” Jihoon exclaimed a few minutes later. He’d resorted to calling Woojin insults the moment he realized how sore his ass actually was. The damn nerve since Woojin was offering to let him stay over and clean himself up at his place. Of course, that wasn’t the only thing they’d be doing. 

Woojin continued walking as he looked over his shoulder with a smirk. “We’d be there by now if you’d just let me help you.” 

“I’m not some maiden girl you get to carry around!” 

“Yeah, but you sure got fucked like one.” 

Jihoon’s face bloomed a brilliant shade of red even as he scowled fiercely at Woojin. That pissed off expression Jihoon made somehow looked really cute on him. Woojin wondered if he should push more just to see it longer on his pretty face. 

He watched as Jihoon pushed himself to walk even faster, wincing as he did so. Woojin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He turned around and walked back to Jihoon with hands in his pockets. Then before Jihoon could protest, Woojin bent down and lifted the smaller male over his shoulder. 

_ Fuck, he’s heavy, _ Woojin thought as he continued walking and at least had the presence of mind not to blurt it out loud lest he wanted castration. Jihoon seemed like the type to do it. Cute but feisty— just Woojin’s type. How he got so lucky tonight was a mystery but hey, who was he to complain in the face of god’s providence?

“W-Wha—! Woojin, let me down!” Jihoon banged his fists against Woojin’s back and all the male did was snort as they finally reached their destination. Slipping his key through the lock, Woojin swung the door open and closed it behind him. He carefully set Jihoon down, unable to keep his hands from groping that pert ass again. 

Jihoon squeaked but didn’t slap his hands away. In fact, a determined light entered his eyes before he pushed Woojin up against the door and meshed their lips roughly together. A groan slipped past him as Woojin tightened his hold on Jihoon’s rear to bring them even closer, fronts flushed and bodies molding in an almost perfect way as they made out by the entrance of his apartment. 

Licking Jihoon’s bottom lip one last time, Woojin pulled back and saw a familiar lidded gaze directed at him. Excitement coursed through him at the suggestive look and the taller male didn’t waste time to pull Jihoon to his bedroom. 

Once they entered, Woojin pecked Jihoon’s kiss-swollen lips before pushing the brunet down on the bed. Jihoon bounced once on the mattress and Woojin was on top of him before he could miss his body warmth. Clothes were immediately discarded and thrown to the side now that they were energized and gearing for another round. Woojin ground his hips against the bulge in Jihoon’s boxers and the cry that escaped past his lips was music to Woojin’s ears.

Under the lighting of his room, Woojin could appreciate the beauty that was his bed partner. Lightly tanned skin covering a lithe build, faint abs flexing every time Jihoon shifted beneath him, brown hair fanning a deceptively innocent face, and the best part were the bruises littering his neck, chest and hips. 

He felt his dick twitch under the folds of his briefs. He didn’t realize how such a turn on it was to see his own marks dotted around a gorgeous person’s body. Woojin leaned over Jihoon and let his tongue roam inside Jihoon’s warm cavern, hands trailing down smooth, warm flesh until it reached the waistband of Jihoon’s boxers. Tugging them down without a care, Woojin wrapped a hand around the half-hard cock and gave it a little squeeze. Immediately, Jihoon moaned and arched his body under Woojin, fingers scratching down his back. 

“More, touch me more, Woojin.” Jihoon demanded breathlessly against his ear. Who was he to refuse? 

Pulling back, Woojin dragged Jihoon up further to the pillows. He laid down as he pulled Jihoon on top of him, whispering to him. “I want you to turn around and face your ass to me. Let me see what I did to you.” 

Jihoon’s eyes went dark at the request, lips parting as he licked them sensually. He scrambled to comply, turning around carefully so that his legs were on either side of Woojin’s chest, ass raised in the air. 

Woojin groaned at the sight of Jihoon’s pink hole. He dragged his fingers down the perineum before hooking on the twitching entrance, feeling it trying to suck his fingers in. 

“It's a little swollen from earlier. Was I too rough on you, Jihoon?” His voice was gruff and a little smug, heat pooling down with every small squirm or sound Jihoon made as Woojin slowly stretched his hole wide with two fingers. 

Jihoon beautifully arched his back above him, moans spilling uninhibited from his throat. “Fuck, no, ah– it was p-perfect.” More sweet sounds fell as Woojin left a smatter of open-mouthed kisses around Jihoon’s ass cheeks, noticing a cute mole on one of them so he sucked on the skin around it before releasing the cheek with a loud  _ pop _ . He admired the red mark blooming on Jihoon’s skin for a moment, feeling a surge of possessiveness well inside him. 

“Fuck, Woojin—just do it already…” Jihoon jutted his ass out towards him, obviously seeking for more. But when Woojin didn’t immediately react, Jihoon wrapped his hand around the hard dick in front of him and began pumping it slowly. 

_ This little… _

Woojin released his hold on Jihoon’s supple rear to dig into the drawer of his nightstand, his other hand still circling Jihoon’s hole and stretching it with his fingers. He almost dropped the bottle of lube and condom in his hurry to prepare himself. The sight in front of him made it very difficult to be patient. 

“Jihoon, slide forward.” He pushed the boy’s hips to navigate where he wanted him. Woojin was torn between wanting to see the faces Jihoon made as he was pounded into, or seeing Jihoon’s body greedily swallowing his dick inside him. He opted to start with the latter. 

“Sit.” 

Lewd sounds filled the room as Woojin pressed against the inviting opening teasingly. Unlike the first time, the slide was smooth and slick, his dick disappearing inside Jihoon until he was buried to the hilt. They both cried out in unison, bodies trembling as they were consumed in each other’s heat before Woojin gripped Jihoon’s hips and guided him up and down. The sight of Jihoon rocking on his lap made the room feel ten times hotter, his breath catching and eyes widening. 

In the silence of his apartment, the  _ slap, slap _ of their skins meeting sounded obscene and dirty mixed with the chorus of Jihoon’s moans and Woojin’s grunts. He grabbed Jihoon’s hips and pulled him down hard, arching up to bury himself as deeply as he could as the prickling pleasure surged through him, wave after wave. 

“ Fuck–!” He ground his hips up to meet Jihoon’s with each downward slam, Jihoon’s own hands were gripping his thighs and he could feel the nails digging into the skin. The pleasure and pain were clouding his mind, urging him to move faster, racing after the release he needed. 

Curving his back and sticking his ass out more, Jihoon bounced on Woojin with complete abandon, thighs trembling on either side of him. The sounds flowing from his bed partner were so enticing, Woojin swore under his breath out of frustration that he couldn’t see the face that went along with such noises. 

He sat up and wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s slim waist. Sucking on his nape, Woojin moved his mouth to bite Jihoon’s shoulder as he wrapped his hand around a hard, dripping dick. He stroked fast, pumping in time with his thrusts, teeth digging into the soft skin of his shoulder. 

Jihoon’s throaty wail turned him on like no other. “Harder, Woojin, fuckin'... please. ” 

And then Woojin adjusted the angle and Jihoon was shuddering, his cries louder and more desperate as Woojin began slamming against his prostate with every thrust. 

“Fuck, right there,” Jihoon panted, spreading his knees wider and bouncing on his lap as Woojin picked up the pace. 

He loved the way Jihoon arched his back, hips trembling as sweat glistened down his skin, pushing back against Woojin. It made him want to wreck the boy more, ram his length harder inside him until Jihoon could barely hold back his screams, mind consumed with lust. 

Finally Woojin couldn’t handle it any longer. He wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist and flipped him over so Jihoon was on his back on the bed, wanton face now displayed before him. He slammed back into that welcoming heat, balls slapping against Jihoon’s ass, and the undone expression in his pretty eyes was exactly what he wanted to see. The bed squeaked from the momentum of his powerful thrusts, spreading Jihoon’s legs wider to get deeper inside him, moaning in satisfaction when he did. 

He cupped Jihoon’s flushed cheeks and kissed him hard, feeling Jihoon reciprocate it with sloppy intensity under him, tongues circling and tangling together. Sharp nails scraped down Woojin’s waist, no doubt leaving long scratches. 

But it wasn’t enough. Woojin felt the intoxicating heat building inside him with every thrust into Jihoon, pounding him hard against the mattress until there was nothing left between them but hot skin on skin. 

He sat back and positioned Jihoon on his lap once more, facing him this time. Jihoon wrapped his arms around his neck and latched his mouth onto Woojin’s jaw, sucking and biting on it languidly. Tilting his head back for more access, Woojin moaned and stroked Jihoon’s dick, hips continuing its frantic pace for completion. Each time teeth would clench on his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, Woojin knew what Jihoon was asking for.  _ More _ . 

He moaned and ground his hips against Jihoon’s ass, sucking on the shuddering male’s collarbone as he pumped Jihoon’s cock harder. He could feel him nearing with the way his walls began to twitch and squeeze around his dick. It was driving him crazy. 

“Ngh, ah! W-Woojin!” With a breathless whine, Jihoon threw his head back and clenched his inner muscles down on him. The tightness nearly made Woojin dizzy but he relentlessly bounced Jihoon on his lap, helping the shorter male reach his climax. Teeth clenched down harder on his shoulder, a moan caught in his throat, and Woojin felt Jihoon’s release spurting on his stomach. Despite his body shuddering almost violently against him, Jihoon continued to move his hips above him, nearly pushing Woojin over the edge himself. 

“J-Jihoon...!” Then in a flash, Woojin was on his back; Jihoon, beautiful and glistening with sweat, sat comfortably on his lap. He flashed a lazy grin at the shocked eyes directed up at him before proceeding to give Woojin the ride of his life— the initiative doing Woojin in. 

The taller male arched up the moment Jihoon slammed back down on his cock, spasms wracking his entire frame as he finally came inside Jihoon. He cried out in ecstasy, Jihoon’s tight muscles milking him in the most exquisite way possible as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through him before it eventually ebbed away. Jihoon rode it out and slowed down his movements, hands rested on Woojin’s heaving chest where his heart was still beating rapidly. 

Finally, Jihoon collapsed on top of him, exhausted. Their bodies were slick with sweat and warm from exertion but Woojin didn’t care. He enjoyed the afterglow while he still could. Jihoon did the same as he nuzzled into the crook of Woojin’s neck, his breathing still fast. Their heartbeats drummed in time against one another. He felt fingers playing with his hair and was surprised at Jihoon’s softness. 

“You okay?” Woojin found he could barely speak above a rough whisper. 

“Nhhmmmye.” Was all Jihoon managed to say before letting out a long sigh. Woojin couldn't see his face but he could imagine the blissful expression on him. 

Finally, Woojin moved, the heat and tightness inside Jihoon growing a bit too uncomfortable for his sensitive cock. Pulling out carefully, Woojin removed the soiled condom while still laying on his back (Jihoon practically splayed on top of him) before tying it and throwing it to the floor. He’d throw it later in the morning when his limbs actually had the energy to move so he just laid there and basked in the warmth and satisfaction of a  _ great _ fuck.

Jihoon released a soft hum as Woojin rolled him to his back. Like this, he could see all the marks he'd left behind on Jihoon’s body: his front littered in red and pink love bites, hair mussed, lips swollen and unique eyes lidded with exhaustion. He was the very definition of debauched and Woojin had never seen anything more beautiful. 

He was lucky tonight, Woojin realized for the nth time. He’d went in a club just to find a bit of entertainment from the normalcy of life. Instead, he got some hot sex with probably the cutest and sexiest guy he’d ever met. Woojin felt his chest warm at seeing Jihoon beginning to drift off into dreamland. He wanted to portray his gratitude. 

“Ah, fuck man, wait—I don’t think I can go again…” Jihoon groaned, chest arching slightly as Woojin began dotting kisses down his neck, shoulder then chest. 

“I’m just thanking you for a good night.” He murmured, dipping his tongue inside Jihoon’s belly button for a second before he moved to press his lips on Jihoon’s hip bone. Descending lower, Woojin licked the V of his hips and bypassed Jihoon’s softened cock to suck lightly on his balls and kiss his inner thigh. 

Jihoon moaned appreciatively, fingers caressing Woojin’s hair. “Haven’t you done that enough?” 

Dark eyes flicked upwards to see his bed partner’s face sporting a pretty red blush still. “Shows how much I can’t resist you.” 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you trying to say something?” 

“Depends.” 

“Depends what?” The smile on Jihoon’s face seemed to indicate he knew where Woojin was going with this and was liking it. 

“Depends if I’ve earned the honor of getting your number before you leave tomorrow morning.” 

Jihoon laughed, tilting his head back on the pillows. Woojin thought it was a very breathtaking smile. He wanted to see more of it. 

“So I’m staying the night then?” 

Woojin grinned when Jihoon made no move to leave his bed and he draped himself over Jihoon’s, face inches from that smirking mouth. Hot breaths intermingled. Hands clutched on bedsheets or bare skin. “If you thought I was going to let you go after two rounds, you’re absolutely wrong.” 

Another twinkling laugh reached his ears before Woojin shut Jihoon up with his mouth.

~

The next morning, there was a tissue on Woojin’s nightstand with 11 digits written on it and a message:

_ Thanks for the night. Call me any time. Jihoon ;)   _

 

**Author's Note:**

> too descriptive or...?


End file.
